Valentine's Day
by Myrielle
Summary: After he "accepts" her very first Valentine's Day gift to him, Ga Eul receives a call from Yi Jeong the next night. Moments that might have been between the chocolates and her second present to him...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: After he "accepts" her Valentine's Day gift, Ga Eul receives a call from Yi Jeong the next night.

Extra Notes: Based on Episodes 10 and 11.

**VALENTINE'S DAY **

Yi Jeong smiled vaguely at something that Min Hee said. He knew he didn't have to reply, not with the way the cousins chattered amongst themselves. All he had to do was look like he was paying attention from time to time. Besides, it wasn't his brains that they were interested in either. The only thing they wanted was the attention they got from sleeping with someone as wealthy and famous as he was. All he wanted to do was use them and then brag to Woo Bin. Two girls in one night and cousins at that. He smirked. Prince Song would turn green with envy.

Speaking of green… Yi Jeong was startled to see someone waiting for him at the entrance of his studio. Her pale skin looked startlingly pure against the deep emerald of her coat and she looked adorable with that furry white cap on her head. 'Like a little girl lost,' he thought, thinking about a poem he had read a long time ago. Most girls looked like idiots but Ga Eul managed to pull off the look and then some. But what drew him most were her eyes: large, dark and panicked. They flitted from one girl to the next and then back to him. Realisation dawned in them, as did some disapproval and a lot of embarrassment, and he knew what was running through her mind before she said anything.

"Ga Eul yang, what are you doing here?" he asked casually even though he knew what the answer was. She stammered, unsure of what to say and he felt a perverse pleasure in putting her on the spot. He knew what had happened and he was punishing her for it. Hadn't he made it clear it was all an act?

"Yi Jeong-ssi, she must be here to give you chocolates," Min Hee drawled while clinging to his arm.

'As though that wasn't clear enough.' Yi Jeong fought the urge to roll his eyes and sigh. He needed to keep the mask up for Ga Eul. She had to know about his reputation as a playboy and just because he played knight in shining armour to her damsel in distress, she shouldn't have any delusions about him. "Is today Valentine's Day?" he asked, managing to sound both dismissive and amused at once.

His only reply was a quiet silence; he hated the way she looked at him with those eyes that showed how vulnerable she was, how much his words hurt her. It made him feel like the cad he was.

"Look at her nose," Mi Young said. "It's all red! She must have been waiting for such a long time."

It took quite a lot for a woman to surprise him but Mi Young actually sounded sorry for Ga Eul. Didn't she mind sharing him with someone else other than her cousin? Or maybe that was just her kinky streak talking; the more the merrier.

Ga Eul couldn't have looked more miserable than she had on that day when she had been crying her heart out on the steps. The last thing she would want is to stay here a moment longer. But because he needed to drive into her head that he could be nothing to her, and also because a part of him didn't want to see her gone so soon, he asked her to come in for tea.

As he expected, she looked completely horrified by his offer. "No thank you," she shook her head frantically. "I'm fine. I should be leaving—"

He was probably never going to see her again if she ran away now. Luckily though, Min Hee and Mi Young were smart enough at least to take his cue. In a chorus of coos and firm shoves, they pushed Ga Eul through the door that he held open. As she brushed past him, he smelled a faint peach scent; it was probably her shampoo.

When he turned, his gaze fell on the small mountain of presents that was piled up on his work table. As always, the gifts were lavish, beautifully wrapped in sleek boxes with shiny ribbons. Yi Jeong picked up one with an exquisite red bow and smirked. He could never remember who the presents came from; he barely remembered the names of the women he flirted and slept with. Dropping it on top of the pile, he grinned at Min Hee and Mi Young since Ga Eul seemed to prefer examining the ground to looking at him. "I'll make you some tea."

As he readied the cups and teapot, Yi Jeong studied the women in his studio from beneath his lashes. While the cousins gazed around at his studio and whispered amongst themselves, Ga Eul was looking at the presents. Then, she looked down at the bag she was carrying and when she looked up again, there was such an expression of sadness on her face that his hands stilled. She was embarrassed by her gift, he realised and something clenched in his chest. He infinitely preferred a smiling Ga Eul, a Ga Eul who looked at wonderment and delight at her reflection in the mirror, oblivious to his own stunned reaction. Even spunky Ga Eul who ran away from him and made her distaste known was preferably to this sad fragile girl. And he had made her this way tonight. Not some jerk ex-boyfriend who had cheated on her.

"You can leave your chocolate there," he said. A second later, he realised how callous that sounded, as though hers was just one more present on top of the pile. And he knew the same thought had flashed through her mind as well.

She turned to leave, but then stopped and for a moment, Yi Jeong thought she was going to listen. "Please excuse me." Her voice was firm and controlled, her bow polite. A sense of déjà vu swept over him and he fought back a smile. Sweet Ga Eul yang to whom manners came first no matter how she was feeling. It was the same quirk that had brought her storming back to his table, that made her drink his tea and then storm out again. "I hate country bumpkins like that," he had grumbled to Woo Bin. Still, he had remembered her far more clearly than any other girl in a long time.

Just before she turned away, he caught a glimpse of her face, a shimmer of tears the moment her composure cracked. The door swung shut as she left and Yi Jeong froze for a moment. He was Casanova; he didn't chase after women, especially women who left him. That was an especial sore point. But he could not let her go this way. And despite his rising disbelief at his own actions, in spite of the fact that Min Hee and Mi Young were staring at him goggle-eyed, Yi Jeong ran after her.

The sense of desperation felt familiar and for some reason, he could not help but think of Eun Jae and the night he had chased after her as well. "But this is different," he told himself even as he looked around for Ga Eul. "It doesn't mean the same thing."

Catching sight of her, Yi Jeong forced old memories away even as he sped up after the fleeing girl. Reaching out, he grasped her by the shoulder and pulled her back, almost into his embrace. When he realised what he was doing, Yi Jeong backed up immediately, putting at least an arm's length between them. And now that she was here and they were alone, Yi Jeong realised how unexplainable his actions were, even to himself. What was it about this girl that affected him so? Alarm bells were ringing in his head and something told him that he had to stay away from her if he wanted his heart to remain uninvolved.

She would not turn around to face him fully and when she asked him to let her go, Yi Jeong realised he was still holding onto her. Immediately he withdrew his hand and silence settled between them. He knew she was waiting for him to say something, to make sense of this situation.

There was only one way he knew and that was what he fell back upon. The only other way would have been to show his concern and he would not let that happen. It would ruin everything. So in spite of the pain he knew it would cause her, he opened his mouth and sighed loudly. "You naïve girls can be such a bother."

To her credit, she did not turn around and hit him. She didn't even run. She just stood there and took everything he said, listened to him speak to her in such a condescending tone about her forgetting that it was all just a pretence. He kept what he really wanted to say buried inside. 'This is for your own good Ga Eul yang. You can't afford to think of me as a good guy; I won't lie to you that way.'

So there was no good reason why he should feel so awful for having spoken to her thus. Doing the only thing he could think of to console both of them, Yi Jeong reached down and took the bag from her. "I'll keep this until you find that special someone you believe in," he said quietly. Even if he did not believe that there was a soulmate for him, he found himself hoping that she would find hers. "Thank you, Ga Eul yang."

Shooting her a classic Casanova grin, Yi Jeong walked off, exhaling into the cold night air. Please don't cry, he mouthed silently as he approached the entrance of his studio. If he heard her crying he would walk right back and undo everything he had just done. Stopping outside the door, he watched her as she stood there, as she lifted her hands to wipe away the tears he knew were on her cheeks. To his immense relief, she lifted her head, straightened her spine and walked away. 'That's my girl,' he thought proudly. She hadn't forgotten everything he had taught her.

Glancing down at the bag in his hands, Yi Jeong smiled. When Ga Eul met her soulmate, that man could have all of her affection. But for now, he was the one who had her chocolates. And unlike the other presents on his table, he fully intended to keep this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: After he "accepts" her Valentine's Day gift, Ga Eul receives a call from Yi Jeong the next night.

Extra Notes: Based on Episodes 10 and 11.

**VALENTINE'S DAY **

II.

Ga Eul stared at the ceiling, wishing her memories could be as blank as that faded cream. She had switched off all the lights, except for the tiny night light she kept next to her bed. It had been almost twenty-four hours since that incident with Yi Jeong.

As always, the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. She let them leak down the corners, felt the cooling warmth streak down her temples, into her soft hair and the sheets. Now that she was all alone and there was absolutely nothing else that she could find to do, it was impossible to keep him at bay. She could not even confide in Jan Di because the latter looked every bit as miserable as she did when they had met at the porridge shop. There had been some comfort in each other's company but nothing that came close to soothing her inner turmoil.

How many types of fools was she? Ga Eul turned, burying her face in the soft pillow, choking back a sob. Her heart had barely recovered from Soo Pyo's betrayal when she had offered it on a platter to an even bigger playboy. She had no right to hope for anything from him, let alone the secret wish she had been harbouring deep within. Mixed with her pain was a deep humiliation that washed over her each time she recalled the way he had looked at her. Soo Pyo had openly despised her but Yi Jeong had pitied her and Ga Eul was learning that both were equally painful. That kind of vulnerability she had felt, standing before both of them at different times had seared her thoroughly; she hated how transparent she had been, how unprotected she had felt.

If this was love she was done with it. Even as the thought occurred to her, Ga Eul knew that it was not true. The heart had a mind of its own and hers was no different; as it was, she longed for Yi Jeong in spite of what he had done to her. Neither was she strong enough to seal hers away forever and it was with a sense of dread that she acknowledged this. For the next time she fell, she would always wonder if she was on solid ground, or whether it was another illusion she had entangled herself in. Jan Di had always called her a romantic dreamer and she had always assumed it was a good thing. Now she knew it wasn't. She had been fooled by an act, had allowed herself to be fooled, which was really the worst part this time.

"At least now I know," she murmured, wiping away the tears that smeared her face. Her eyes felt swollen from the crying and dreaded the puffiness that would follow the next day. She would look as terrible as she felt. Maybe it would serve as a reminder never to be such a fool for love again. Certainly she was going to keep her distance from So Yi Jeong from now on and avoid him like the plague he was. Exhausted, she curled up into a tight ball, pulling her blanket around her. Behind closed lids, she could see the whole thing happening again, she could imagine just what he had done with those girls after carelessly taking her chocolates and telling her to look for someone else. He was a completely different person from the warm caring man she had known that night. He had the power to restore her dignity and self respect, and to crush it with his words and cold looks. She had no idea who he was.

Ga Eul only realised she had fallen asleep when the loud vibrating of her phone woke her. With a start, she sat up, shivered in the cold night air and tucked her blanket around her. Reaching out a hand, she grabbed the phone, wondering who was calling at this hour. It had to be past midnight and a glance at the clock confirmed that it was.

"Hello?" Her voice was low and scratchy from sleep and crying. Clearing it, Ga Eul waited but there was nothing but silence on the other end. And then she realised that she was wrong. She could clearly hear the sound of someone's quiet breathing. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ga Eul yang."

Her heart went completely still and as she recognised the voice, it started thumping like a mad thing in her ears. She opened her mouth, and then clamped it shut. She had no idea what to say to him, didn't even know what to feel. Minutes slipped past and the silence on the line grew deafening.

"Ga Eul yang, are you there? You have to be; you haven't hung up yet although I thought you would."

There was something odd about his voice. He was speaking more slowly, he sounded less polished than usual.

Ga Eul's fingers gripped the phone so tightly it was starting to hurt. "You're not supposed to do this." Or was this some other kind of game that So Yi Jeong, the Casanova played? She would not be a part of it, Ga Eul vowed silently.

"I know." In the background, she heard something shatter as it fell to the floor, it sounded like glass, and Yi Jeong's muffled curse in the background. "But I wasn't supposed to stop that day. I saw you on the stairs, just sitting there. And I couldn't leave you alone… I tried to…"

She should cut the line now, shut the phone down. She should not be listening to this because every word spoken was starting to soften her anger, was urging her to forgive him. "I wish you had," she said quietly. "Maybe I would have been alright then."

There was a long silence and she thought he would hang up on her. And then he spoke and she exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Maybe. But I wanted to put you back together again…"

"Like Humpty Dumpty?"

He laughed. "You don't look anything like him," he said, his tone clearly flirtatious. "Snow White would be a better comparison. Hair as black as ebony and skin as white as snow. You have beautiful eyes—"

"Sunbae, are you drunk?" Ga Eul interrupted.

"Aren't you a clever girl? It's been a terrible day," he punctuated this with a huge sigh, "and this is the only refuge I can find."

So much for waxing lyrical about her beauty, Ga Eul thought dryly. He was certainly the most sober drunk she had ever seen or rather, heard though. "So that explains the crash just now. Why don't you go home and sleep?"

There was that laugh again, only more cynical and softer this time. "I'm here in my home away from home."

Home away from home? And suddenly Ga Eul knew he was talking about the studio. "Is that where you learnt that lesson? Carved on, moulded, cut and put through more than a thousand degrees of heat…" She wondered who had trampled on his heart, who had cut him and scarred him such that he had learnt to keep that secret place inside away from the world.

"Something like that. I tried to learn it anyway but I don't think I ever quite understood…" Yi Jeong's voice trailed off and he sounded the slightest bit confused.

Ga Eul wrapped an arm around her pillow as she leaned against the headboard. "Yi Jeong sunbae?" No response, he had gone quiet. Had he fallen asleep? Everything sensible within Ga Eul ordered her to put down the phone now, to get away when she had the chance. Hadn't she learnt her lesson already? So Yi Jeong was not nice, he was dangerous. But he was also being honest, unguarded and he was telling her things that she instinctively knew he would not have otherwise. That knowledge was like a siren's call.

"You never quite got it because…?" she prompted gently after long moments of silence, curiosity triumphing over reservations.

"Because I was trying to save you from what happened."

His voice was getting softer now, the words more slurred. He was becoming sleepy. "You were being kind sunbae."

"Not kind. I didn't want... I wanted you to be different."

Delicate brows drew together in a frown; she felt confused. "Different?"

"Not me… meant it when I said I would keep those sweets until you found him."

"You mean the chocolates," she clarified, still trying to decipher what Yi Jeong meant. "Sunbae?" He didn't respond. "Yi Jeong sunbae? Sunbae!"

There was a loud clatter followed by the sound of some scuffling. "You shocked me," he muttered almost petulantly and in spite of herself, she smiled.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"For awhile. Don't hang up."

Did he expect her to stay on the line and wait for him to fall asleep? Ga Eul felt a strange warmth suffuse her. She ought to have been indignant but she wasn't. The manner had been spoilt but the request itself was oddly sweet, especially given the situation. So she sat there in the darkness, knowing that her fool heart had gotten the better of her again.

The last parts of what he had been mumbling about ran through her mind yet again. He wanted her to be different, that's why he had saved her from Soo Pyo. So that she would keep believing in her soulmate. He wanted to put her back together again so she would not be like him. It wasn't just kindness that motivated him but the fact that he couldn't bear to see her broken.

Suddenly, everything fell into place and as Ga Eul listened to the sound of Yi Jeong's gentle breathing, her heart turned over inside. Casanova was just a façade, a mask for him to wear to protect himself. A long time ago, someone had hurt him terribly and he had never recovered from it; that was the lesson he failed to learn. He was still broken; he would not allow himself to believe in love although he secretly yearned to. That's why he had helped a solitary girl crying in the streets. And in spite of his callous treatment of her, he still cared for her, if only as a friend.

"Thank you sunbae," she whispered. Tonight could not entirely erase the events of the day before. But it helped to answer her questions, helped her to see him for what he was.

…………………….

Yi Jeong winced as consciousness descended, ending the oblivion of sleep. His mouth felt terrible, like someone had stuffed cotton into it and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Obviously he had gone to bed drunk and judging from the aching of his shoulders and back, he had fallen asleep in the workshop again. Opening one eye, he gave silent thanks that he was facing away from the translucent windows and therefore the light. That was also when he realised why there was such a terrible cramp in his left arm; he had slept with it curled beneath him. And in his hand, plastered against his face, was his handphone.

With a groan, Yi Jeong forced himself to sit up even as the throbbing in his head increased. To his surprise, he realised that he had made a call. His heart crashed against his ribcage, pounding as he saw the name on the screen. Chu Ga Eul. He had called her last night and apparently, the conversation was still going on. Cautiously, Yi Jeong put the phone to his ear and as he expected, there was nothing but silence and the faintest sound of her breathing as she slept. Why hadn't the silly girl cut the call?

…_.Don't hang up…_

The sound of his own words echoed in his ears as memory returned. Closing his eyes, he fought the rising lump in his throat. It had been years since he had asked someone to stay with him while he slept. And in spite of his cruelty to her, she had obliged. Yi Jeong slumped against the bench, unable to run away as slowly, bits and pieces of last night washed over him. Some things made no sense, others sent a chill down his spine as he realised exactly what he had revealed to her. And he had called her. He had called her at the end of a day that had crashed down around him, when the smoky darkness and the wine of the clubs had not been enough, when he had stumbled into his workshop to drink his anger and sorrow away, to forget his mother's incessant calls, his father's adultery, the roiling emptiness that he could not get away from.

He had reached out to someone and it had been her. He wasn't surprised that it was. Try as he might, she had gotten under his skin and although he pushed her away, he still held onto her. "Good morning," he murmured softly although he knew she would not hear it. Then, he ended the call, wondering what he would do when he saw her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: After he "accepts" her Valentine's Day gift, Ga Eul receives a call from Yi Jeong the next night.

Extra Notes: Based on Episodes 10 and 11.

**VALENTINE'S DAY**

_Though beauty is rare enough  
Still we trust  
Somehow we'll find it there  
With no guarantee  
It seems to me  
At least it should be fair_

It's a relatively sunny day and Yi Jeong is feeling good about himself. He has blown off classes, has decided on a whim that he will spend this day working on his pottery. Today he will make whatever he wants, will carve poems into clay if he feels like it. He stops short though when he finds his mind contemplating an autumn theme. That's not territory he wants to explore, as the past two weeks have shown him. Now whenever he goes clubbing, he leaves his phone behind. If he needs to make a call, he'll use Woo Bin's, much to the latter's great annoyance. He has fastidiously avoided travelling along any routes that will take him past a certain porridge shop and he has taken the trouble of making sure that if he meets up with Jun Pyo, Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul won't be present.

The truth of the matter is that he still cannot recall everything that went on that night. His clearest recollections are fractured at best, bits and pieces of statements. But it is the honesty that scares him, the secrets he spoke and the wondering if she truly understood them all that is unnerving. He hopes she has not seen through the mask he has tried valiantly to turn into his face. He all but told her he had been broken by his experiences, that he was a fraud through and through. Inside, he was still that helpless little boy hiding under the table with tears on his cheeks and his hands on his ears, trying to shut out the world, waiting for someone to rescue him.

A frown creases his smooth brow and Yi Jeong sighs, realising he's done it again. How very like Chu Ga Eul to sneak into his thoughts and his day without him even spotting it until it's too late. But he means to rectify that; there's nothing like a hard day's work and being in clay up to his elbows to exorcise the ghost of her presence. That cheers him up until he sees her standing on his doorstep, head bowed, eyes focused and distant. Yi Jeong almost groans out loud; now she'll never leave, literally and figuratively. A flush creeps up his neck and the unthinkable happens: So Yi Jeong begins to blush because of a country bumpkin. Panic moves his feet and with a few silent steps, he presses himself against the warm bricks, hiding against and behind the wall. He prays, for the first time in a long time, hopes that she will not see him because meeting her will undo him. He has no excuses, no smooth lines, nothing to explain away that night. As it is, she makes him feel like glass, fragile and transparent. He needs time to put on his armour again before he can meet her and stupid fool that he is, he hasn't been doing that so far.

She turns, the sound of her heels on the wooden floor tells him she is leaving. Yi Jeong holds his breath as she walks past, thinks to himself that he prefers her in the green coat but this soft creamy grey also compliments her fair skin. He remembers his comment about Snow White and flushes further. But in the morning light, there is no denying the accuracy of his remarks, especially the way the gentle light glistens on her hair. She looks troubled though, a tiny frown on her face, her eyes large and troubled. She looks like a woman with problems and he wonders what he has done this time. She would be so much better off without him, he thinks as he steps out of his hiding place, watching her go.

That's when he notices the package she has left on his door step. It is a green version of the orange shopping bag that he has carefully folded and placed in a drawer in his workshop. The chocolates have long been gone; he ate them all within three days of receiving them. Though nice enough, he has had far better but these will always be his favourites. It occurs to Yi Jeong briefly to return her this second present but the thought vanishes almost as soon as it floats into existence. To return it, he would have to see her and although he has always been immune to women's tears, Chu Ga Eul's tears are his Achilles Heel. Besides, he reasons, she'll find her soulmate eventually and then the presents will stop. So he should just keep what he gets in the meantime. Plus, he is also feeling extremely curious. Refusing to acknowledge how pathetic that might sound, Yi Jeong picks up her gift and brings it inside.

His eyes light up when he realises the vases he has ordered are here. His hand slides over the smooth cool surface; just being with his precious pottery soothes him. Yet he is continually distracted by the presence of the green shopping bag. His attempts to be nonchalant wear off within seconds and Yi Jeong decides to hell with being cool as he shoves his hands back into the jacket sleeves. There is no one around to see him acting like a child anyway. Eagerly, he walks over to it and reaches inside. His fingers brush something light and dry and he hears the slight crinkling of paper. Pushing the bag open, he realises she's left a note on top of his present.

_A little something to keep you warm on those nights when you feel cold. Friends are important but even fairytale princesses need their beauty sleep. _

In spite of himself, he smiles and putting aside, he pulls out the grey material below. It takes a few seconds before he realises that she's bought him a pair of arm warmers. His smile grows into a chuckle. Of all the presents he has ever received, this is the oddest and to be honest, the least stylish. Only Chu Ga Eul would possibly believe that arm warmers can be worn together with Armani, Prada and Ted Baker. But as he holds it in his hand, Yi Jeong realises how soft and silky the material feels and he knows these must have cost her something. And more than that, these were a tentative attempt to establish some kind of friendship out of all the strange and tumultuous moments they had shared thus far.

Just friends. He likes that thought. It's a safe way to be around her. It's solid ground he convinces himself he can stand on. She has drawn a clear boundary; surely he will be able to do the same. After all, Casanova does not and will not chase after women who don't want him.

His phone rings and he realises it is Jun Pyo, asking for another favour. This time he does not have to be bribed. He simply says yes, he will do it and he is grateful that Jun Pyo is in such a hurry he never stops to question why Yi Jeong is agreeing to this for free.

Shutting off his phone, he folds the arm warmers and places them back in the bag. He'll wear them another time, when she isn't around. His friends will probably tease him but he does not care. Besides, he is So Yi Jeong; if there is anyone who can pull off that look, it's him.

……………………………………

Ga Eul waits at the side of the road, semi-oblivious to the sound of the traffic around her. She wonders if she has done the right thing, has made the right move. He should be alright with being friends right? Deep in her heart she wants more but this is all she thinks is right. Beyond this, she will just keep looking for her soulmate but in the meantime, she can try to help him. His kindness to her warrants that much and truth be told, she would rather see him happy with someone else than let him stay the way he is. The thought crosses her mind that this must be love but she brushes it aside. That's the last thing she wants to think of; she will just have to start anew.

And then she realises that someone is holding out a package under her nose. Stunned, she can only stare at the beautiful cream box with its pink ribbon and colourful illustrations that adorn it. Her eyes travel from the box to the elegant, masculine hand holding it and widen as she realises that it is Yi Jeong standing before her. He looks irresistibly handsome as usual but today, there is something more. The smile on his face is tinged with slight mischief and he looks very pleased with himself. In his other arm is cradled a large bouquet of flowers which she knows is for her and for a moment, she wonders if she's stepped out of reality.

"Congratulations, Ga Eul yang. I heard it was your birthday today." Yi Jeong stands there in all his self satisfied glory, waiting for a smile to wreath her beautiful face and rid it of that somewhat woebegone expression that she had on seconds ago. She had been so deep in thought that his presence had not registered at all. It occurs to him to lecture her about personal safety and being more aware of one's surroundings but he refrains since it would make him sound like a nag or more precisely, Jun Pyo. Girls love surprises and this one should not be an exception. After that horrible Valentine's Day experience, he can at least give her a happy birthday.

Except that there seems to be a slight complication.

"What?"

Ga Eul gazes up at him in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Yi Jeong feels his heart sink and a queasy feeling rises in his gut. It is the same feeling he had when he was six and Jun Pyo convinced them to skip classes, only for them to run into the Principal and Vice Principal as they were sneaking out the back way. Somehow, some way, Jun Pyo had screwed up again. "It is your birthday right?"

She looks astounded this time and Yi Jeong knows that it definitely is not her big day today. The cake suddenly weighs a ton and he drops his hand, as if it would make him look that much less stupid. "Aish," he mutters, knowing there's no hole to crawl off into and hide. "Jun Pyo said it was your birthday and…" And he had begged and demanded that Yi Jeong keep Ga Eul occupied so he could have Jan Di to himself. But she did not need to know that last part.

Gradually, a gentle smile makes its way onto her face and she reaches out for the box. "Is that a cake inside?" Mutely, he nods and hands it to her. He looks so embarrassed and adorable that Ga Eul feels sorry for him. "Thank you anyway. My birthday isn't for a few more months but we can consider this an early present of sorts."

"That's not what I had in mind," Yi Jeong says as he hands over the flowers as well. A loud beeping sound pierces the air and he realises the pedestrian signal has gone off. Ga Eul looks over at it uncertainly, then at him.

"I should get going." She hugs the flowers closer and smells them appreciatively. "Thanks sunbae."

She is going to walk away with his presents and all his plans for the day would have been in vain. With a start, Yi Jeong realises she has already taken two steps onto the road. "Wait!" Ga Eul gives a little shriek of surprise as he pulls her back. Her heel twists beneath her but he catches her securely in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She puts the cake down and fusses over the bouquet which has been somewhat squashed as a result of his actions.

Even if Jun Pyo screwed up the date, he still needed Ga Eul kept busy. He was just being a good friend. Unconsciously, Yi Jeong swipes his palms against the soft fabric of his pants. "You don't intend to blow out the candles by yourself right?"

"I didn't intend to blow out the candles at all," she corrects, finally done with the flowers. Before she can pick up the cake though, he beats her to it.

"Well, you should and you can make a wish while you are at it. Come on, there's a small café I know of which I think you'll like."

Their eyes lock and for a moment, neither can breathe. Then she speaks and breaks the spell. "I've already got what I wished for: a friend."

Relief sweeps through Yi Jeong; she's saved them from an awkward moment. "Then let's get going, Snow White." He offers his arm and she takes it.

"Anything you say, Casanova."

Yi Jeong grins. He was right; today is going to be a good day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
